


Chill Out

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, POV Third Person, Romance, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thank you for reading! :)My work is also on my Wattpad: Corbin_AzurePersona 5 is owned by Atlus© and P-Studio©





	Chill Out

**Copper-colored**  eyes pierced the moving screen that illuminated her face and adding hues of blue to her ebony hair. Petite thumbs pressed buttons strategically and rapidly, concentration cemented her features, it seemed impossible to break it. After this stage is the boss, she's already memorized the moves, there's no way she'll lose this time. She's already gone through each stage, and this is it...and this is the last of her quarters...

With each attack, she pressed the correct button to avoid it and advanced forward to the boss' weak point. Her eyes flickered to the health bar of the boss which was slowly diminishing as she repeated mashed the buttons to attack. Each press was laced with anger as she remembered each time this stupid boss has beat her, but not this time. Finally, the red heart flickered black and she clenched her fingers together making a fist in front of her chest as she whispered "Yes!" in an excited tone as she watched the boss fall down, then uncurled her fingers to put them back on the controls as flicked through the last few screens of dialogue. The scoreboard appeared asking the girl to enter three letters at the top of the scoreboard, which she proudly did.

**ERI-960,873**

"Daaaamn, how'd you do that?" A voice chimed in from beside her, causing the girl to jump, she turned to face the stranger and was met with an excited teen with a lop-sided smile and golden blonde hair. 

"Uh-um, I-I, uh..." She stumbled over her words as she attempted to formulate anything coherent.

"Uh, you okay?" The boy asked with a look of concern as he looked at the still stuttering girl. To answer she just rapidly nodded her head and ran past his figure to the exit of the dimly lit arcade. 

"Hey! Wait!" She heard from the boy yell from behind her, causing the passerby on the street to look in the direction of the arcade, and then heard the hasty footsteps as he ran to her figure, to which she ran to the nearby steps of the subway in hopes of losing him. Though to her surprise, the boy caught up to her quickly and grabbed her wrist. 

"What did I do? Why'd you run off like that?" 

"I-I, I'm not very g-good with talking to people..." She mumbled not looking at his face, embarrassed by her cowardly nature.

"For real? Is that all it was?" He queried then rubbed his aching knee. 

She nodded.

"How about this? I could help you with talking to people. I'm Ryuji Sakamoto, you?" 

"Erina Yamada." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> My work is also on my Wattpad: Corbin_Azure
> 
> Persona 5 is owned by Atlus© and P-Studio©


End file.
